The use of treatment fluids in general, and high solids content treatment fluids in particular, may benefit from very good leak off control properties to inhibit fluid loss, as well as good stability, minimal settling of solids, suitable rheological properties for pumping with oilfield equipment, and/or good permeability of a solids pack after placement. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.